Character Creation
Character Creation The Start Once you've decided to play, the next thing to do is to create a character. In Magna, each new character begins at level 1 with ten technique points to spend, regardless of race or class. This TP can be spent to buy techniques and improve your character. Choosing an Archetype The first step in building a character is deciding on your archetype. Magna offers a wide range of customization, so we have very basic archetypes to choose from. The kind of techniques you are interested in will help you determine what archetype suits you best. Each archetypes allows you to pick up to 5 techniques in the designated technique groups for your character to have at the lowest rank cost as well as letting you choose which ones you wish to have at the highest base costs. You can choose your own bonuses and drawbacks. 'Deciding on Race' The next step is choosing your race. Each race has it's own bonus, drawback and costuming and rolepaying bases. The races, like the archetypes, allow you to choose which bonuses and drawbacks are best for your style. Some races also fit better with some archetypes more than others. For example, a Volken isn't likely to be a Brute due to the fact that they are quite squishy. They're much more likely to be fitted with a Learned archetype. 'Choosing your Techniques' Once your archetype and race have been decided, you will then have everything you need to choose which techniques best suit your character. This is fairly straight forward as your character will now have designated technique groups to choose from within for their archetypal techniques and a rank cost assigned to each other technique. Take a look at our technique page to see what we have to offer. 'Add Some Flavor' Flavor, in this case, is quirks. Things that your character does that noone else (or very few) does. They help a character stand out in a crowd, which may or may not be a good thing. So, don't affect a rather large hat as your quirk, maybe. But, do check out our Traits page for some ideas. Those there do give point bonuses to your character, after all. 'Develop a Backstory' By no means are any players required to write a backstory. But, from experience, we as the administrators of Magna know that the first questions most new characters get asked in-game are "What is your name, Knave?" and "From whence do you hail?" And it behooves players to be able to answer both, or plot and your fellow players will exploit these failings to their own benefit, and often your detriment. So, think up something, even if it is just two names: one for your character, and one for your character's homeland. 'Costuming and Language' Magna is a game, yes, but it is also an experience. An experience in another world. The people of this world do not dress and speak as we do on Earth, though their tongue may be similar and their clothes are of similar materials. As such, costumes and dialect are important parts of the experience. Clothing does not make the man, but they can tell you a lot about a person: what they do, why they are carrying that big sword around, and how rich their parents are/were. What you wear to the LARP is just as important. It would not do for a peasant to wear armor, but it might look good on a knight. And that peasant would feel much more comfortable in a set of loose-fitting cotton garments. Oh, and races do have their own styles. As for what to say: be formal. While Samoria may be played by people in the 2010s (and hopefully onward), the language there is stuck somewhere in the 1500s. Your tongue today would seem oft indecent to your ancestors, so have a care, and mind your tongue. 'Character Sheets' Character sheets are available at the event, but we at Magna encourage all that can to use our digital copy. We use Google Sheets for our system, at present, which can be downloaded to any android device, and accessed from any computer. The sheet is available here. 'Things to Bring to an Event' LARP is one of the most physically demanding forms of entertainment, on par with most sports. So, be sure to bring the following things with you: Now that the safety stuff is out of the way, you should also bring with you: These should be brought to any event. But, a three-day is slightly more demanding. You might think about: And, as always, don't hesitate to bring: Category:Character Creation Category:Rules